outlanderfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Errores y Omisiones Forastera
Recopilación de los errores y omisiones más relevantes que se hayan identificado en el libro Forastera. * Erratas - son aquellos errores que han sido identificados oficialmente por la autora y que se incluyen en las erratas oficiales que ha publicado. Aquí solo se incluirán aquellas erratas que afecten a la traducción en español y/o que afecten a la trama de la historia. * Errores - son los errores que no se han corregido oficialmente por la autora y aquellos errores que son el producto de la traducción del libro al español. * Omisiones - son detalles que se han perdido tras la traducción del libro al español. Erratas *'Forastera comienza en 1946 - Capítulo 1' :: '''En su versión original publicada en Estados Unidos en 1991, Forastera se inicia en el año 1945, pues Diana Gabaldon quiso que se iniciara al finalizar la Segunda Guerra Mundial. 'Un año más tarde, cuando se fue a publicar el libro en el Reino Unido, un historiador escocés le recomendó a Gabaldon que la historia debía comenzar en 1946, pues en 1945 todavía se vivían las crudas secuelas de la guerra y no eran tiempos para que la gente se fuera de segunda luna de miel. Ya era tarde para cambiar la fecha de inicio en los libros publicados en Estados Unidos, pero la fecha se corrigió en aquellos publicados en el Reino Unido bajo el título de Cross Stitch. *'Jonathan Randall es el seis veces bisabuelo de Frank Randall - Capítulo 1''' :: '''En una primera ocasión Claire dice que Jonathan Randall es el tataratatarabuelo de Frank pero en realidad es el seis veces bisabuelo como se deja claro en muchas ocasiones en el resto del libro. *¿De donde saca Claire que el apellido de Jamie es MacTavish? - Capítulo 6''' :: 'Como los acompañantes de Jamie no tenian claro quien era Claire y sospechaban que podía ser una espía decidieron ocultar su verdadero apellido para que ella no pudiera delatarlo con Jonathan Randall. La escena donde le presentaban a Claire al joven Jamie MacTavish fue eliminada durante la edición final. La misma Diana Gabaldon acepta que ni ella ni los editores se percataron del error hasta después de la publicación del libro. *'El padre de Jamie es el medio hermano mayor del Joven Zorro, Simon Fraser - Capítulo 15 :: '''En un momento Jamie le dice a Claire que su padre era "medio hermano menor" del actual Señor de Lovat. Pero en realidad era el medio hermano mayor pues Brian Fraser nació mucho antes que su medio hermano, el Joven Zorro Simon Fraser. Tanta era la diferencia de edad entre ellos que Jamie era casi de la misma edad que su tío, el Joven Zorro, como nos es revelado en Atrapada en el tiempo. *“Mo nighean donn” en vez de “Mo duinne” - Capítulo 16''' :: 'Durante los primeros dos libros Diana Gabaldon escribió ella misma las frases en gaélico que usaba con la ayuda de un diccionario. Para traducir "Mi morena" usó la frase ''“Mo duinne” para que Jamie decirle a Claire lo mucho que le gustaba su cabello color marrón. Luego de leer sus primeros dos libros un experto en gaélico se ofreció para ayudarle con la corrección de los textos en este idioma. Así fue como esta frase se corrigió en libros posteriores y su versión correcta es “Mo nighean donn” que significa "mi chica de cabello marrón". *'''Fergus mac Leodhas - Capítulo 26 *'La fecha de nacimiento del Joven Jamie - Capítulo 26' *'Geillis Duncan cruzo por las piedras en 1968 - Capítulo 34' *'La fecha del matrimonio de Jonathan Randall - Capítulo 40' Errores *'El apellido paterno de Letitia MacKenzie - Capítulo 11' :: 'En el libro se dice que Colum y Letitia se casaron como parte de una alianza entre los MacKenzie y los Cameron pero en la versión revisada del Outlandish Companion Volumen 1, Diana Gabaldon menciona que su nombre completo es Letitia Chisholm MacKenzie e hija de Andrew Chisholm de Erchless. Errores de traducción al español *'El broche en la falda del Fantasma que Frank ve - Capítulo 1 :: 'En el libro en español se dice que el fantasma llevaba un hermoso broche en la falda pero en realidad en la versión original dice que lo llevaba en el "plaid", que es como se le conoce en inglés al trozo de tartán que se lleva sobre el hombro. Por lo tanto, el fantasma realmente llevaba el broche en el hombro. *'El juramento de sangre en la boda de Jamie y Claire - Capítulo 15 :: '''En la traducción en español del libro el ultimo verso del juramento de sangre que Claire y Jamie hacen durante la ceremonia de su boda es diferente al presentado en la versión original. En la traducción al español el ultimo verso dice: "Te doy mi espíritu para que los dos seamos uno", mientras que en la versión original dice: "I give you my Spirit, ´til our Life shall be done." :: 'Por lo tanto realmente el ultimo verso dice que le da su espíritu hasta que sus vidas hayan terminado no para que ambos sean uno. De esta manera el juramento de sangre queda de la siguiente manera: Eres sangre de mi sangre y huesos de mis huesos. Te doy mi cuerpo para que los dos seamos uno. Te doy mi espíritu hasta que termine nuestra vida. *'El Señor de Lovat es el Joven Zorro Simon Fraser - Capítulo 15''' :: '''Muchos creen que es un error que Jamie le diga a Claire que su padre era medio hermano del actual Señor de Lovat pues asumen que el título de Señor de Lovat corresponde a su abuelo, El Viejo Zorro Simon Fraser. :: 'El abuelo de Jamie siempre es nombrado como Lord Lovat pues es el dueño de las tierras de Lovat, mientras que el título de Señor de Lovat solo es usado una vez en el libro Forastera y se usa para denominar al Joven Zorro. En el original en inglés el título Señor de Lovat corresponde a "Master of Lovat". En aquella época y en especifico en Escocia era común llamarle "Master" al hijo mayor de un Lord. Por lo tanto es correcto que usen "Master of Lovat" Para referirse al tío de Jamie... pues según Forastera este era el mayor de los hijos legítimos del Lord Lovat. :: 'La confusión de muchos lectores viene de la traducción al español puesto tanto el titulo de "Laird" como el de "Master" se han traducido como Señor dando lugar a que este Señor de Lovat sea equiparado al nivel del Señor del Castillo de Leoch y por ende asociado al Viejo Zorro y no a su hijo. *'''El nombre de la hermana de Jamie - Capítulo 16 :: Cuando Jamie le está contando a Claire que su hermana tiene el cabello un poco rizo y de color negro, en la versión en español dice que Claire intenta imaginarse a la misteriosa Jennifer. Pero sabemos que el nombre de la hermana de Jamie es Janet. En la versión original en inglés dice Jenny. *'El niño que viene de nalgas - Capítulo 32' :: 'Cuando Jenny esta de parto, Claire le pregunta a la partera: "¿Podría ser que el niño hubiera retrocedido?". En la versión en inglés se usa el termino "backward". La traducción "hubiera retrocedido" es errónea pues el termino "backward" se refiere a que el niño viene al revés. Por lo que Claire estaba preguntando si el niño venia al revés o de nalgas. Omisiones *'El broche del Fantasma que Frank ve - Capítulo 1 :: ''En la versión original del libro se describe el hermoso broche que Frank dice llevaba el fantasma que vio pero esta descripción se omitió durante la traducción al español. El hermoso broche que tanto impresiono a Frank mostraba un ciervo corriendo. La descripción de este broche es importante para luego relacionar el mismo con el broche que Jenny le regala a Jamie en Atrapada en el tiempo. link=http://www.theauthorsattic.com Recreación del broche que llevaba el Fantasma que Frank ve. Categoría:Forastera